


那该死的婚礼钟声

by Clover_cherik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Banter, Drunk Hookups, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Weddings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony在本地的一家公司做销售员。最近他一点儿都不喜欢这个活儿了，倒不是因为工作量或是老板，而是因为Stephen，他那个傲慢、自负、招人烦的同事，就正对着坐在他对面。Tony一点儿都不想和这个人扯上关系——直到他收到了前男友的婚礼请柬，还带着“携伴前来”的字样。他害怕在前任婚礼上只身出现，于是转向了他唯一能想到的陪他去的人，并为此更沮丧了。***每一次Tony试图甩掉自己的思绪，脑海里不断出现的还是唯独只有一个人。Stephen，Stephen，Stephen——那张自鸣得意的脸一直在他脑海里闪现，嘲弄着他。Tony不想带Stephen去。但他跟办公室里的别人也处得不怎么样，除了老板，但他不可能带老板去——那只会超诡异的。Tony捏着手中的请柬，叹了口气。好吧，问问又不会死。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Those Damn Wedding Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320619) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> 作者笔记：这是我的另一篇文。是的，Blame和Saboteur两篇文仍然会更新（译者说：但是事实上Saboteur坑了！），但我需要写一些不那么焦虑的东西。

Tony抓着方向盘，摁得喇叭声响个不停，指关节因纯粹的愤怒而变得发白。一辆白色苏丹决意要在绿灯中享受自己的甜蜜时光，然后排在它后面包括Tony在内的人们因为过不去这个绿灯而相当不悦。Tony又按了一下喇叭，最后前车终于动了，这让Tony松了一口气。时间一分一秒过去——他还有五分钟就要上班了——幸运的是就剩三分钟车程就到了。然而，白色苏丹车有截然不同的计划，打好了要用每小时二十五英里的时速在限速三十五的路上开的主意。Tony后仰起头靠在座位上，沮丧地发出怒吼。

他现在还剩一分钟时间来赶到办公室的位置，飞快地冲进办公楼，迅速打卡上班。Tony在及时赶到的时候松了一口气，擦掉因为跑步冒出来的汗珠子。他朝自己的办公桌走去，一屁股坐了下来，将廉价的Dunkin Donuts咖啡放在桌子上。

“你迟到了一点点。”对面传来一个在杯子底下喃喃的声音。Tony斜靠在桌子上，怒视对方。

“事实上，我准时到的——一分钟都没多。”Tony嘟囔着，瞥了电脑一眼登录了系统。“我不是说了别跟我说话吗，Strange？”

“你说了不要，但我也不会听你的命令，所以，忍忍吧，Buttercup[注1]。”

注1：Buttercup，是“飞天小女警”中最厉害的小女孩，黑色的短发，绿色的眼睛。（奇奇你确定你不是在喊自己？）

这人沾沾自喜地笑了笑，放下了杯子。Tony气呼呼地咬紧了牙关。他对面的男人叫Stephen Strange，是他傲慢、刻薄的同事，Tony讨厌死他了。这个人有一双锐利的蓝眼睛，仿佛能穿透一个人的灵魂，一头黑色卷发，两边有灰白发丝。他的颧骨很突出，跟他自以为是的性格自大的笑容配得要命。Tony已经在Shield的技术部干了大概有五个月，任务是向各种公司出售技术零件——虽然挺酷的，但他并不觉得自己非得面对Stephen Strange和他的自大不可。Tony的父亲总是对他说，他必须准备好与不喜欢的人一起工作。但他宁可走路上被公车撞也不想跟这个Stephen Stephen一起工作，该死的。

“你就是个混蛋（cockshit对不起哈哈哈这个太小学生骂人了），我希望你明白。”Tony啐了一口，又喝了口咖啡，一股廉价的味道——哦，好吧，但足以让他撑过一天了。

“你每天早上都这么跟讲，我当然知道了。” Stephen回答着打开抽屉取出几份文件，“尽管我更希望你在侮辱我的时候多使用下适合在办公室说的语言。”

“而我真希望自己不用每天早上七点就来上班只是为了坐在你一张丑脸的对面。”

“啊，丑吗。”Stephen向后靠在椅子上，“我真没**意识到**我们正在用中学生水平进行辱骂。就比如，你妈妈好胖哦，她在人行道上摔了，我没笑，不过人行道裂了。”

Tony不屑地笑着摇了摇头，“操，你。”

“嘿，我只是在用你幽默的水平举例，对于你的大脑没法理解高于八年级以上的任何事情我很遗憾。”

Tony对他的再次嘲笑没有回应，将所有注意力转移到了自己的电脑上，打着字完成他应该完成的任务。Stephen笑了，觉得自己赢得了本日早上的争吵。他拿起电话开始给客户打电话，急切地等待着下一笔的交易。

这两个人，人称办公室里的“猫和老鼠”。他们会不断相互追逐，抨击对方，直捣重点并对彼此做些愚蠢的恶作剧。Tony的恶作剧通常更复杂，而Stephen只是单纯地愚弄下Tony。这在办公室里是件麻烦事，但却是同事们唯一的乐趣来源。他们的老板Nick Fury有时会威胁他们如果不好好表现的话就裁了他们。然后在那次有些严肃的谈话之后恶作剧便停了下来，无论何时何地，或是在办公桌前打了照面，Tony和Stephen都会忽略彼此，假装对方不存在，然后让气氛整个凝滞了。

要搞清这两个人为什么这么不对盘其实很明显——因为他们太像了，这就一点都不让人觉得费解了。Stephen自以为是，随心所欲，就和Tony Stark一样。同处一室有两个同样易怒的人就会散发出太多的能量——尤其对于其他同事而言。

当然，为了让竞争更上一层楼，这两个人在销售上都相当优秀，每个月都在争当销售业绩的第一名，通常第一就会在这两个人之间产生。第一名能得到奖金，以及吹牛的权利；第二名则会被前者嘲笑。老掉牙的竞争——当然了，每个办公室都会有一对。

不一会儿，Stephen开始低声朝着Tony说，“把你那堆狗屁东西从桌子上挪开，帮帮忙吧。”

Tony翻了个白眼，坐了起来，瞥了一眼自己的东西。“我的狗屁东西甚至都没在你桌子上。你真可悲。”

“不，你看。”他指着桌子旁边的一个笔筒。“快拿开，Stark。”

“你有的时候真他妈小气，我发誓。”Tony低声说，抓起笔筒朝自己挪了两英寸。

“我只是不想让你把垃圾放我桌子上，我已经被你的存在感染了，我可不需要你的恶心玩意儿。”

“哦，说我是拥有中学生幽默感的人哈？你表现得就像是我是个虱子还是什么脏东西似的。”Tony一边讽刺，一边用铅笔敲着记事本子，“长大成熟点吧，伙计。”

“难以置信你居然有胆叫我成熟点。”Stephen嘟哝着接起了电话。“不好意思，Tonsils（扁桃体），我得接个电话了。”

扁桃体？Tony对这个人给自己取的外号皱起了脸——他知道自己不应该对此表现出反应，有所反应会让Stephen更强的，但该死的，这男人真是个讨厌倒霉鬼。

要不是Stephen是这么个优秀员工的话——他本可能会被解雇，然后被另一个更友善、不那么自大混蛋的人所代替的。但是不，恰恰相反，Stephen就是那么完美，他完美的职业道德，和他完美的、自得的微笑，和他完美的、该死的好看的眼睛和——

不是。哦不是。Tony摇了摇头，摆脱了那些想法。他才绝对不想要和那双眼睛有任何关系呢。

Tony的电话响了，他迅速接了起来。“你好，Shield科技。我是Tony Stark。有什么能帮您的吗？”

“你好，我对你们的一些打印机部件有兴趣，能给我讲解一下价格吗？”电话线对面的声音问道，Tony笑了——一个销售机会。

Tony极具魅力——这就是他进入销售界的原因。当他还是小小童子军的时候，就能够在整个小组卖出最多的爆米花，赢得大奖了。他天生就有这方面的天赋，幸运的是，这就是他大学毕业就那么快找到工作的缘故。

然而他没意识到还能有人和他匹敌，正好就坐在他对桌，还做得和他一样好。如果没他好，那就更好了。Tony知道Stephen与自己旗鼓相当，这让他气恼不已。

就在Tony和潜在的新客户交谈的当口，他仔细端详了一下对桌的那个人。这个人身穿白色和蓝色条纹衬衫，系着黑色领带。发间有一缕蓬松的卷发垂在他脸前。他用一种温文尔雅、轻松自如的方式说着话，声音里有种能够轻易说服潜在客户的力量。魅力四射，十足迷人，几乎像是Tony在凝视自己的倒影。

“多谢你了，Tony。你太棒了。”

Tony对恭维回以微笑。“谢谢您，您会选择Shield科技作为您的合作伙伴的。祝您一天愉快先生。”他挂掉电话，抬头瞥了一眼，发觉Stephen正用那副一如既往自鸣得意的表情盯着自己。

“拍张照吧亲爱的，照片保存得更久。”Tony一边在电脑上打字一边嗤笑。

“你就说不出什么好话来，是不是？”Stephen反击道，扬起眉毛。

“并非如此，我刚做了笔好生意，说了不少好话呢。”个头矮些的男人起身伸了伸懒腰。“我只是对你没什么好话可说，因为，嗯，对着你。”

“真具体啊。”

“我有吗？我觉得我可没空。”

“求求你，我宁愿自杀也不想听你说。”Stephen嘀咕着，又喝了一口茶。

“那可太可爱了，因为是你起的话头。”

“事实上，是你先，你先说了一句刻薄的讽刺。”Stephen纠正道，Tony耸了耸肩。

“好吧，要不是你盯着我看——我才不会发表评论呢。我是说，我知道自己让人无法抗拒——”

Stephen伸出一根手指，从椅子上站了起来。“我要在这点上打断你一下，我可不能让你太自以为是了。”他抓起杯子朝着放茶袋的休息室走去。Tony望着高个男人走过去，一边自己嗤笑了一声坐下来，气不打一处来。伙计，他只想回家，躺沙发上放松放松看看电视。他看了看表。还有六小时。

“Tony，我能和你聊聊吗？”

Tony抬起头，看到的是老板高大的身影在面前。他缓缓站起来点点头，跟着大个子走进了办公室。Nick示意他坐下，一边坐在办公桌前盯着他。Tony照办了，不得不坐在椅子上，有些不舒服地扭扭身子。

“我就是想和你单独聊聊。”Nick开了口。“你的同事最近一直在抱怨你和Stephen，说你们的争论让人有点受不了。我以为我已经要求过你们停下这么干了。”

“先生，不好意思，只不过我们相处不好罢了。我们气场相斥。”Tony解释着，耸耸肩“很抱歉打扰了大家，但说实话我也很生气。我是说，如果能就来上班而且不和对面的人吵架就好了，你知道吗？”

“我明白，Tony，但人生的一部分就是要和你相处不好的人在一起工作。”Nick继续说，弯下身子“这就是我将你们留在同一块办公区的唯一原因。我希望你们能足够成熟到最后克服彼此的分歧。但眼下看来我短期内看不到这种情况了。”

Tony向下瞥了眼，回避了老板的目光。“我很抱歉，先生，只是在他身边很难不争论。”

“看出来了。”

“恕我直言，先生，我不觉得这也是我一个人的错——我是说，他和我吵就像是——”

“我知道，Tony，我只叫你来是因为我在办公桌后面看到你了。”Nick解释着，一边透过办公桌窗户指着桌子。“之后我会找他谈的。”

“好的。”Tony说。

“听着，Tony，你俩都是优秀的员工，我很感激你们在这个部门工作，但我真的需要你们把音量放低点儿。我不能让整个办公室环境变得敌意满满，好吗？”

“好的先生。我明白了。”

“好，现在去吧，回去工作。我还有另一个混蛋要对付。”Nick微笑着指指门口，Tony也回以笑笑离开了办公室，Nick跟着他出来。Stephen抬起头发现Nick指着自己示意他去办公室。他站起来，在经过Tony的时候低声问道：“你做了什么？”

“没什么。”Tony悄声啐了一口，“不过，和我们有关。”

Stephen瞪了一眼，继续进去办公室，Nick在他身后关上了门。

***

剩下的时间里两人都保持了沉默，除了需要借东西的之后才互相交谈几句，这情况相当罕见。Nick给他俩都制造了一点小小的惊吓——这对Tony来说还好——他和Stephen的接触越少越好。

然而他是真的希望Nick能把Stephen搬到办公室里另一张桌子那里去，但Nick就是热爱挑战——他希望两人最后以他们不希望的方式共事。

一天结束的时候到了，Tony抓起自己的东西拔腿就走，而没有像往日那样朝Stephen抱怨。他钻进车，深呼吸，努力将工作日累积的紧张情绪释放掉。他很好奇Nick跟Stephen说了什么，想知道老板对Stephen说的和对自己说的是不是同一番话。然而，他最不想做的就是和Stephen交流，尤其还是自己刚刚被批评了之后。

Tony抄小道开车回家以避免高峰时段的交通。当然其实花了更久，但总比堵在高速路上一动不动保险杠抵着保险杠蜗牛爬地等着要好多了。他回到了自己的公寓，停下来检查了下信箱。信箱里头有一件好看的白色信封，上面写着他的全名。他看了一下寄信人的地址，然后立刻就知道那是什么了。

他飞快爬上楼梯进到自己住的二楼公寓，打开了门。Tony拆开信封，掏出一张蓝色的婚礼邀请函。是Steve Rogers和James Barnes的。Steve Rogers，Tony大学早年的前男友——他们曾经是室友，还恋爱了。不幸的是，事情没成，他们分手了，仍然做朋友。几年后他就和Tony不再联系了，但这封婚礼邀请函证明了他肯定干得比Tony漂亮。

Tony瞥了一眼信封上的名字。是给他的，然后附加了一人的空。Tony感觉血管里奔涌起一股恐慌感。约会——他必须找个约会对象。他不敢不带约会对象就在前男友的婚礼上现身——但是和谁呢？

他查看了下婚礼信息——地址在加利福尼亚州一家美丽的酒店。Tony有大学里存下的钱还有工作以后的积蓄——他可以轻松地支付自己和他的伴儿——但谁可能会当他的伴儿呢？

每一次Tony试图甩掉自己的想法，脑海里不断出现的还是唯独只有一个人。Stephen，Stephen，Stephen——那张自鸣得意的脸一直在他脑海里闪现，嘲弄着他。Tony不想带Stephen去。

但他跟办公室里的别人也处得不怎么样，除了老板，但他不可能带老板去——那只会超诡异的。

Tony捏着手中的请柬，叹了口气。

好吧，问问又不会死。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：有意思的是我所有的文写的都是对头变情人。我猜我可能有怪癖¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

隔天Tony一大早就到了办公室——坐在自己的桌子前面，在Stephen出现之前就开始了工作——对他来说这很不寻常，但今早醒来的时候Tony忍不住感觉焦虑突如其来，他有点急着想叫Stephen去参加婚礼——这完全在意料之外，毕竟两人绝对鄙视对方。Tony真希望自己在这里有朋友——但五个月前他刚搬来又没太多空交友。他唯一认识的两个人，一个是老板Nick Fury，另一个就是他讨厌的Stephen了。

他得向前男友证明自己过得很好，这个欲望完全超出了对Stephen的任何仇恨——可他得先设法说服Stephen去。Tony知道自己有说服他人的天赋——但鉴于是要试图说服Stephen，对方可跟他旗鼓相当，这可能会比他想象的要困难些——这让Tony血管里流的全成了焦虑。

而当Tony感到焦虑时，通常就睡不着——所以他今天早上一大早就起来了，导致他上班也早早的。他默默希望Stephen能注意到这一事实并发表一些讽刺评论——这样他们的谈话就有了开头了。

终于Stephen走进了办公室，打了卡，坐到Tony对面。Tony已经在用电子表打字了，他皱起眉头看着Tony。

“你是谁，你对Tony Stark做了什么？他从没这么早到过。”甫一说完Tony就露出一丝笑容——正如他所希望的。

“今早我决定振作起来。”Tony信心满满地回答，抱起胳膊向后靠在椅子上。

“这很不寻常。你是哪里恶心了吗，Tonsils？”

“别喊我扁桃体，真恶心死了。”Tony做了个鬼脸。Stephen举起双手。

“那就别叫我Stephanie。”

“没门儿，Stephanie。”Tony假笑着，靠在自己的手肘上专心盯着Stephen看。后者在座位上退了退，耸起了眉毛。

“干什么……你干嘛那么看着我。我有点点怕。”

“很好。这就是我的计划。”Tony咧嘴一笑——愈发叫人毛骨悚然了。

“别这样。”

“偏不。”

“你特么太诡异了！”Stephen小声说着低下头以避开Tony那令人不安的凝视。Tony看到这个姿势得意地笑了起来，因为他知道自己赢下了这一局……好吧，开个玩笑。他清了清嗓子，微笑起来，这让Stephen重新抬起了头。

“所以，Stephen ——你是否愿意参加一次免费的加利福尼亚旅行？住在一家漂亮的酒店里，附带很棒的泳池和酒吧，还有——”

“噢，喔，哇哦，等一下。”Stephen向前倾身，“你说什么呢？”

“我问你是否愿意参加一次免费去加州——”

Stephen发出一声带着怒意的气声。“我知道。我听见了。”

“我只不过想知道——”

“所以你不是真的要叫我去旅行——你只不过是想耍我。”Stephen翻了个白眼，又低头看了看，“Stark，去你的吧。”

“但，如果我真的是要给你一次旅行呢？”

Stephen眯起眼睛，抬头，脸上写满怀疑的表情，“你**到底**在搞什么？”

“说真的。给你提供一次旅行。要么接受，要么拒绝。”Tony摆开双手，露出他那种令人头晕目眩的笑容，在他不得不和客户面对面的时候会用的那种笑容——通常都不会失败。

“你是想让我离开办公室然后好拿到这个月的奖金吗？”

“那可太蠢了，”Tony眨了眨眼，摇了摇头，“听着，这是一个真正的交易。加利福尼亚。8月4日周末。去，还是不去？”

Stephen扬起眉毛——并不完全相信Tony的动机。“通常情况下，如果是其他任何人——我会接受；但因为是你，而且你明明讨厌我还突然向我提供一次全免费的加利福尼亚之旅，相当可疑。”他解释着，前倾身体，眯起蓝色的眼睛，“那么告诉我，Tonsilitis，重点是什么？”

Tony叹了口气，向后靠了靠，“你得当我的伴儿去参加个婚礼（Youhavetobemyplusoneatawedding）。”他飞快地小声咕哝着——Stephen翻了个白眼。

“再说一遍，慢点，Stark。你这是在考验我的耐心。”

“你**得**当我的伴儿去参加个婚礼”

Stephen盯着Tony，面无表情，让人无法读懂。Tony感觉自己手心冒起了汗——然后Stephen开始歇斯底里大笑起来。Tony皱起眉头，抱起双臂。

“嘿，你能让我解释一下吗？”Tony问道，Stephen点点头，还在笑。

“是啊，当然，只不过，”他深吸一口气，“我？在一堆人里面？你想带我去？”

“我不想带你，白痴。我最不想带的就是你。但你是我唯一**能**带的人。”

“谁叫你**非得**带个人去不可吗？”

“**我**自己，”Tony喘了口气，“这是我前男友的婚礼。行了吧？我昨天收到了邀请函。”

“噢，你前任的婚礼。”Stephen嘲笑道，这让Tony握紧了拳头。天啊，**他讨厌这家伙。**

“我们是室友，大学的时候约会过，但后来分手了。我们理念不合，你懂的，那些诸如此类的废话。无论如何，大学期间我们还是一直有接触，但之后就失去联系了。直到我收到这份婚礼邀请函，寄给我还带着附加一个伴儿。”Tony又叹了口气，“无论如何，我最近刚搬来这里，还没朋友——我真的只认识你和Fury，而且我想我宁可死也不打算带Fury去，于是就这样，我在问你。”

“好的，是的，我明白了，但这没回答我的问题，”Stephen用钢笔在桌上轻敲，“为什么你要带个伴？你为什么不一个人去？”

“因为我不希望他觉得他比我过得好。”Tony绕着两人比了个手指——一只手朝办公室指了指，“看看我，我干的这份活儿——这工作很好，我喜欢它，只不过……我还没达到自己想要的水平。我觉得我能带个人去，这样至少显得还有点长处。”

“嗯。”Stephen靠在椅子上，打量着Tony。

“好了，得了吧，这又不是面试。”

“但也**可以**是。”Stephen自得地笑笑，语气里尽是戏谑。

“听着，”Tony倾身向前，直视Stephen的眼睛。“你能装——你是个销售员，很有魅力，我们扮演约会对象会相当有说服力。”他露出自己标志性的笑容。

“感谢你的恭维。但和你一起度假？住同一个酒店房间？听上去很难，至少可以这么说。”

Tony气鼓鼓地翻了个白眼。“这真的就是个免费度假旅行——我会定有两张单独的床的酒店房间，甚至不用出去玩——你可以干你自己的事情。我们只需要一起参加婚礼，偶尔牵个手说我们在约会——我不知道——反正诸如此类的屁话。如果我是你，我现在立刻就毫不犹豫接受！”

“行吧，但是是因为你说我很有魅力，还露出你那副傻乎乎的销售笑容。”Stephen嘀咕着，眼睛挑逗地笑笑。

“我还能说什么？”Tony朝后靠去，露齿而笑。“我是个出色的推销员。”

“你是个超级讨厌鬼，你就是。”Stephen喃喃道。

“我向你保证，Stephen，这个轻松容易，没什么痛苦的。我以前也干过。”Tony安下心来，伸手到包里拿出文件给客户。“会很有趣的——我们就只一起参加一场婚礼。周末剩下的时间我们可以相互离得远远的。记住，还是免费请你的。你不用付一分钱。”

“你是说如果我不去这个旅行那就太蠢了，”Stephen耸了耸肩，“不过是——在你身边？假装成你男朋友？这要求就够高了。”

“我倾向于认为我没那么糟——我觉得你相对来说才比较糟。”

“当心点，Tonsils，不然我可不去了。”Stephen逗了他一句，Tony给他一个眼白。

“你要拿这个来威胁我了，是不是？”

“我不知道——我觉得那样太刻薄了，”Stephen咬了咬笔尖，摆出一副忧郁的表情，不知怎么让Tony觉得脊椎颤抖。“我会去的，Tony，似乎是个公平交易。我得到一次免费旅行，你得到你的约会。”

“来握个手吧，Stephanie。”Tony伸出手。

Stephen伸出手握住了他的。“8月4日那周末？”

“对。带套漂亮的西装去——会很棒的。”

Stephen点头表示回应，并加了个不存在的引号。“好啊。这是个‘约会’。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：如果你喜欢，一定点个Kudos啊; D.  
译者笔记：我说你们真的是对头吗！一个就想着邀请人家，一个都没怎么想就答应了？  
别解释，解释就是掩饰！


	3. 3（上）

清晨五点，闹钟响彻房间。Tony呻吟着惊醒，喘了口气低声咒骂了一句。他们两人准备前往加州——航班时间九点，而Tony打算在飞机起飞前提前两小时到达机场。

为了避免花更多时间待在一起，Tony和Stephen会分别乘车前去机场。Tony已经将航班预订的链接发给了对方，告诉他随便选个位置，这样他们就不用挨着坐一起了。

Tony从床上爬起来，对镜深呼吸了几次——他知道他们一到酒店就会见着Steve——他很紧张。如果Stephen和自己冲突太大而没法假装约会怎么办？如果Stephen故意表现很差来搞破坏怎么办？他摇了摇头——Stephen或许是个混蛋，但他知道做交易是什么立场。另外，如果Stephen不打算像在约会那样行事的话，Tony只要给他寄上账单就好。

他们彼此划清了界限：除非万不得已，否则绝不接吻，哪怕真的有必要也只能碰一下啄吻。只有在Steve面前时才要最低限度地牵手。没什么不好解释的——就说是什么可爱的、傻乎乎的情侣恋爱行为好了。如果被问及他们是如何相遇的话，就说是在办公室认识的；被问及怎么开始的约会，他们就说是Tony提起的。最初Tony对此表示反对，但Stephen说严格说来是Tony提出要假约会约他出去的，所以由Tony提起很自然。Tony抱怨了但他说的是对的。

还有一件事Tony没敢告诉Stephen，那就是酒店客房预订的事情——他上网预定的时候就没有双床房了，只剩大床房。真是个噩梦，Stephen可能会对此大发雷霆的。Tony想自己不得不提出睡地板或是椅子了。看起来他为了假装和某人约会真的牺牲了很多。

他不确定要怎样把这个消息告诉Stephen——他不想等他们到了酒店房间才说，所以他得在门口等着的时候告诉Stephen。

Tony把所有想法塞进脑子里，这对他而言会是个愉快的假期，哪怕是和Stephen一起。酒店很棒，婚礼听起来也绝对很有趣，当然了，加州也很美。他不会让Stephen接近自己的——毕竟他们是去那儿假装约会的。他得忍着。

Tony走进浴室，打算在登机后待上六小时之前梳洗下。洗澡的时候他打量了下自己，他偶尔有去健身房，效果已经显现出来：他手臂围上的肌肉很结实，腹部隐约可见腹肌。他的思绪飘到了Stephen身上——曾经某天Stephen穿过一件相当紧身的衬衣，哪怕那家伙看着就瘦得跟个棍子似的，透过那件衬衣显露出来的健美的胳膊却摆明了事实并非如此。Tony想起了那种被他肌肉吸引的感觉，仿佛飞蛾扑火，这让他相当尴尬。

他生起气来——自己不得不承认Stephen很有魅力——而且他**痛恨**这点。一个这么傲慢自大的男人不能有这么大的吸引力。这让Tony气不打一处来。愚蠢的。完美的。Stephen。

但是Stephen有魅力又是件好事，因为Tony叫了他假装约会对象，这就能向Rogers展示Tony可以找到跟Steve一样有魅力的人。并且Tony脑海里有一个声音还在不停提醒他，可能前者更有吸引力一点儿呢。

Tony关掉淋浴头，走出去擦干自己。他瞥了一眼镜中的自己，倾身向前。他可能应该在婚礼前修剪一下胡子，这样看起来更整洁一点。但他开始想是该早早在婚礼前修剪还到婚礼开始最后时刻再剪。他决定等到婚礼之前，这样就能显得更整齐了。

手机在盥洗台面上大声嗡嗡作响。他抄起手机，想知道有谁可能会这么早发短信来。当他看到Stephen的名字弹了出来的时候扬起了眉毛，然后上滑解锁，读了下信息。Stephen发短信来问Tony在哪个机场——Tony飞快回复告诉他是肯尼迪机场。

Tony穿上一件旧T恤和一条牛仔裤——他不打算打扮好坐飞机。瞥了一眼时间——5：30。去机场前他还有工夫能吃个早餐。他走到储藏室拿了些买麦片和牛奶，静静坐到那儿一边查阅新闻和航班状态，一边安静地吃着麦片。没延误。一切似乎都很顺利。

6:15左右，他从家里出发，好留足时间找到停车位——他知道停一下不会太贵的因为他只停几天。Tony拖着步子走进机场，由于比平时起得早所以还是精疲力竭，尽管离起飞时间还早，但安检并不轻松。同一时间有好几个航班所以安检人员查得很严。这很无聊，正如所有安检一样。边检的安检员总是一脸看起来过得不好的样子，而尖叫的孩子则不明白为什么不得不脱掉鞋子。这够让Tony头疼的了。

他**终于**进了入口。只有几个人在那儿等着——没Stephen的影子。Tony瘫倒在椅子上，叹了口气，双手揉着脑袋。他掏出手机看了看时间：7:30。大约距离登机还有一小时。

“嘿，**男朋友**。”身后传来一个声音，Tony抬起头。Stephen坐在了他对面的椅子上，靠在那儿。

“不不，我们还不到那一步。”Tony小声道，Stephen轻笑起来。

“我知道，我刚在进入角色呢，”他露齿一笑，“比我想象的要难得多，喊你男朋友就——”

“很恶心，我知道，但还是那句话，只是为了婚礼而已。” Tony打断了他，想起来要告诉Stephen的事情，叹了口气。“嘿，呃，我有个消息要告诉你。”

Stephen扬起眉毛。“说。”

“我去订酒店的时候发现他们没有双人套房了。所以我，呃，不得不定了一间单床房。不过别担心，我会睡地板的。”

Stephen呻吟一声，翻了个白眼。“该死，Stark。”

“我睡地板，我都没抱怨，你睡床。”Tony提醒道，稍微放松了些。

“我明白——没关系。我更希望我们有两个单独房间。”

“我也希望，跟你一起的时间越少越好。”Tony抱怨着拿起手机，“嘿我忘了问你了，你坐哪儿？”

“12F。”Stephen回答。Tony大声懊恼了一声。

“你这个蠢蛋……我跟你说挑个座位的时候意思是离我远点。”

“好吧，行，首先，我不知道你做什么座位，所以不得不猜。其次，别告诉我说这个意思是说——”

“我坐12E，就在你旁边。”

Stephen叹了口气，两个人不约而同叹息起来。“操，你该告诉我你坐哪儿的。”

“我以为你会选后面的某个位置。”Tony喃喃道，“我们大概是同一时间挑的，因为我买的时候这两个位置都空着。”

“操，我不想再跟你有什么接触了。”Stephen呻吟着靠在椅子上，双手捂脸。

“哦，别那么夸张，也没那么糟啊”Tony咧嘴一笑，露出自己的标志性笑容。“我们可能还能当朋友呢！”Stephen觉得窒息了。

“现在你吓到我了。”

“我知道，我就想看看你的反应。值了。”Tony轻笑起来，靠到扶手上。“不过，听着，我不觉得在飞机上吵架会是个好主意。可能会烦人遭人厌。”

“是啊，”Stephen吸了一口气，“我同意。无论谁坐到我们边上座位都可能会想杀了我们的。”

“那我希望他先杀了你。”

“那你到时候就没约会对象了，你的前男友就会知道你是个多糟的失败者。” Stephen得意地笑道。

“操你。”Tony皱起眉头，小声道，发现对方说得对。“说实话我真不敢相信你会答应去。”

“为什么不呢？免费度假？一场婚礼？挺有趣的。”Stephen开怀一笑，“如果我拒绝了那我岂不是傻子。”

“你已经是傻子了。”

“我觉得你更像傻子，就因为不交任何朋友不得不带着你**讨厌**的人一起去。”

“哦，是吗？” Tony倾身向前，低吼起来，“你在办公室又交了什么朋友了？”

Stephen的微笑变成了皱眉，“那不是我的错，我干得太好了，他们输得一塌糊涂。”

“至少我出现之前是这样。”Tony得意地笑笑——借此表扬了自己。

“我还是打败了其他人，只是偶尔你会打败我。”

“呃，是大部分时候。”

“啊，我**恨**你。”Stephen摇摇头，“傲慢尖刻的混球。”

“说话小心点，听着像在说你自己。”Tony笑着反驳。

Stephen深吸一口气让自己平静下来。“也许我们应该保持沉默直到到达加州。我要开始重新考虑这件事了。”

“你做了一笔交易，如果你反悔，我就让你好看！” Tony咆哮道。

Stephen举起双手。“好吧好吧。让我们冷静冷静，直到降落在加利福尼亚之前都别说话。”

Tony点点头，瘫在座位上，拿出手机打发时间。随后，女声开始呼叫乘客登机，Stephen和Tony一起默默地进舱，仿佛他们完全是陌生人。Stephen坐在靠窗的座位上，Tony坐在他边上的中间座位。一位金发的中年女子坐在Tony旁边，插着iPad戴着耳机，显然绝对不会和他们有什么互动的。Tony从包里挖出自己的耳机，戴上，又叹了口气。震耳欲聋的音乐淹没了空乘提醒乘客注意乘机安全的提醒。Tony用眼角瞥见Stephen把手肘放在右扶手上，盯着窗外，望着飞机起飞。天光映衬出他的轮廓，如果说Tony没觉得这有多好看，那他一定是在撒谎——这个想法跑进他脑海的时候Tony的脸立刻红了。他深吸一口气，专心在自己的音乐（某种古典摇滚和流行朋克的结合体）和手机应用上，用玩纸牌和数独打发时间。

两小时过去了，Tony觉得眼皮变重起来。他瞥了眼身边正看着书的高个子男人，然后转回头面朝前方闭上了眼睛。没多久他就睡了过去，听着音乐就睡着了。

Stephen没受什么影响——他还在全神贯注地看书，知道Tony已经睡了有一会儿了。他挺惊讶，因为Stephen自己在飞机上睡不着。

他翻着书页，突然感觉肩头多了点重量。Stephen转头发现仍然睡着的Tony靠在了自己身上——一定是动了一下。Stephen想要叫醒他，但决定不那么做。这不算什么大问题，而且如果老实讲的话，他并不介意——只要不用和Tony讲话。如果更加老实点讲的话，Tony这样子看起来很可爱。

Stephen微微一笑，转过头去继续读自己的书了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：还是小学生恋爱。比如我不要跟你坐一起！（然后一定会坐到一起）（但是肩头被靠的时候是不会挪开的）（并且还觉得对方挺可爱）  
是命运是命运啊！


	4. 3（下）

Tony感觉有人轻轻推了推自己，将他弄醒。

“下午好，瞌睡虫——我们要落地了。”Stephen喃喃道，上下转着肩。Tony抬起头，睁大了眼睛，脸刷的红了。

“呃，对不起，我睡了多久？”Tony问道，用手揉揉后颈。

“大约三小时。”Stephen开始把他的东西收拾起来。

“你没把我移开？”

“你似乎很累了——那并没打搅我——我不会因为有人把我当枕头就吵醒某人的。”Stephen回答道，看着Tony。“你确实睡了挺久的。”

“我不太喜欢坐飞机，所以更乐意让自己睡过去这样就不会抓狂了。”

“嗯，有趣。”Stephen用肘轻轻顶了顶Tony朝过道比了个姿势，“快点，我们走吧，拿上你的东西。”

为了省时间他们没多检查行李，匆匆塞进了头顶上的箱子里。出去的路上Stephen转向Tony。

“那么，Stark，我们怎么去酒店？”

“我找了个司机。鉴于所有事情都在酒店办，这样比租车更方便。”Tony解释说，“他应该会在行李寄存的地方等我们。”

一个男人站在行李处入口，手举着一块标牌，上书“STARK”，Tony朝Stephen笑了笑，上前朝来人打了招呼。

“你好，我是你今天的司机，Happy。你一定是Stark先生了。这是你同行的乘客吗？”Happy朝Stephen比了比。

“是的——你认识我们要去的地方了吧？”Tony问，然后Happy点了点头。

“对，我已经在GPS里定位好，一切就绪了。我们上车吧。”Happy招呼两人跟着他走。

他们走出自动门——眼前景象真的美极了。当然，这里很热， 但棒极了。开车到酒店一路风景令人心旷神怡。Tony坐在前面，和Happy漫无边际聊着，而Stephen则坐在后座，盯着窗外。

到了酒店之后Happy取出行李递给他们。“祝你们度过愉快的一天——我的荣幸。”

“你也一样。”Tony给了他相当数目的小费，Stephen发现了，Tony不是那种小气的人。Happy笑着谢过他然后上了车开走了。Tony转向Stephen。“你准备好了吗？我们可能会遇到Steve，所以……”

“一切就绪。我们走吧。”Stephen提起行李，两人走进酒店——不出所料，Steve和他的未婚夫就在大堂里。他立刻注意到了Tony，跑过来缓缓给了后者一个拥抱。

“Tony！你能来我真开心！好久不见了！”Steve笑着说，Tony点了点头。

“是啊，没错好久了。我们需要多联系联系。谢谢你的邀请。”Tony回答，Steve笑得更开了。

“没问题！”Steve招手呼唤自己的未婚夫过来，“这是James——但大家都叫他Bucky。”

“很高兴见到你，Tony。Steve跟我讲了你的所有事情。”Bucky伸出手——Tony握了握。

“都是好的事情吧，我希望是？”Tony笑道，Steve点了点头，然后瞥了一眼Stephen，扬了扬眉。Tony意识到自己还没有介绍他。“哦，不好意思！Steve，Bucky，这是我的男朋友，Stephen！”Tony用自己的手臂挽住了Stephen的，后者自然地笑了起来，伸出空着的手，和Steve与Bucky的握了握。

“你们好，很高兴见到你们两位，恭喜你们。”Stephen对他们说。

“也很高兴见到你，Stephen。我有些日子没联系上Tony了，不确定他是不是找到了合适的人。我知道Tony反对谈恋爱，但我还是送了份附加的请柬去，以防万一。”Steve笑笑，Tony低下了头，小声说：“那是很久以前的事了。”Stephen注意到了，飞快地握住Tony的手，捏了捏。

“啊好吧，那他现在肯定有对象了。我们在一起五个月了，感觉很好。”他微笑着，Tony抬起头，微微翘起了嘴角。

“哦，那太好了！ 这跟我认识的托尼完全不一样呢。”Steve露齿笑着拍了拍托尼的背。“你们先入住吧，然后去泳池那儿等我们吧！Bucky和我先在大堂里招呼下大家。”

“听起来不错。” Stephen点点头。

“等等，Steve，你请了——”

“所有船员们？当然了。有些已经都到了。”

Tony微笑了一下。船员是他和大学里的老朋友从前经常称呼他们自己的。小组由Rhodey、Natasha、Steve、Wanda和Bruce组成。他们几乎每天都混在一起玩，但是毕业后都淡了联系。能再见到他们真是太好了。

Tony走到前台，告诉接待员自己的名字。她递给他房间钥匙和一本小册子，告诉他住在三楼的327。两人开始朝电梯走去。

“你自然得让我有点害怕。”Tony提道，一边按下电梯按钮，一边咯咯笑了。

“我注意到你僵住了——所以替你说了。”Stephen耸耸肩，走进开了门的电梯。“我高中还上了点表演课，如果要说有什么不同的话。”

“呃，Steve好像不经意地让我想起了大学生活，说得像是我不在乎似的。”Tony按下三楼的电梯按钮，喘了口气靠在电梯墙上，“总之，还是谢谢你。”

“我就知道你会愣住的。”Stephen傻笑了一下。Tony瞪了他一眼。

“你说什么？” 电梯叮的一声打开门，Stephen跟着Tony走出去，“你就知道？”

“一旦事情涉及到个人隐私你就会不知所措。我注意到在一次销售过程中，有个客户和你争执了，当他说的话触及到了你个人的事情你就无言以对了。”Stephen扫了一遍数字直到找到正确的房间。“我就是注意到了这点。所以就知道会发生这种事情，我还得帮你擦屁股善后。”

Tony咬紧牙关打开房门走进房间，将自己的东西丢到地上。“我甚至没法反驳你，因为你说对了。这让我很生气。”

Stephen自得地笑笑，眼里闪过一丝戏谑。“你只要别将每件事都往心里去就好了，那你就不会僵住了，我就不用像刚才那样紧紧握住你的手了。”

“是啊，是的，是了，”Tony用手比了个姿势，“无所谓。”他转身背向Stephen耸了耸肩。“好了，你现在爱干嘛干嘛去吧，不用留在我边上。我要去泳池边和朋友们见面了——你想干什么去都行。”

“虽然我**讨厌**提问，但如果我在你去见朋友的时候落下没在你身边，是不是不太好？”Stephen问。

“大概吧，这取决于你。”

“我还是去吧，防止你又僵在那儿。”Stephen开玩笑说，Tony皱起眉头。

“你是最坏的家伙——我发誓。”

“我会在这儿都要怪你。”Stephen提醒道，拎起自己的泳衣进浴室换衣服去了。Tony倒在床上，叹了口气。Stephen又一次说对了。

而这人穿好了泳裤从浴室里走了出来，赤果着上身，脖子上围着毛巾。Tony眨了眨眼，迅速挪开了视线，尽量不去盯着那具属于Stephen的健美的身躯。“呃，你能穿件衬衫吗？我不想吐出来。”

“省省吧，Tonsils，你喜欢你看到的东西。”

“说得好像很可爱似的！”Tony抓起自己的泳衣跑进浴室关上了门，深深吸了一口气——**天啊。**他从没见过Stephen赤膊的样子。对方火辣的模样瞬间给了他一记耳光。他的脸涨红了——这人**天杀的**为什么这么完美？Tony甩了甩脑袋，打开水龙头朝脸上泼水。行吧，Tony想着。**如果这人能当个得意洋洋骄傲满满的混蛋，那我也可以。**Tony脱掉了衬衫，骄傲地展示出自己经常健身的果实。他穿上泳裤，一手整理自己的头发，尽可能将发丝弄乱些。

他打开房门，Stephen抬眼望着他——有那么一会儿Tony敢打赌这人的眼睛在自己身上上下逡巡了好几回。Tony拿着毛巾笑道：“走吧，Stephanie。”

Stephen翻了个白眼，跟着Tony朝电梯走去——会是个漫长的周末的。

Tony按下按钮，将毛巾搭在肩膀上。“好吧，听着Strange，我就是有几个小点要提下。”他对正走进电梯的Stephen说道，“我大学里的老朋友可能会问你些问题，所以……就做你该做的吧。让他们大吃一惊。”

“被你说得好像我做不到似的。”

“哦，不，我**知道**你能做到。就是口径要一致就行。”Tony解释说，电梯响了他们到了。“我不知道有谁在，Rogers只提了一部分，就是这样。”

“我懂了，Stark。放轻松，我知道自己来这里就是为了让你看起来不那么窝囊的。”Stephen自得一笑，Tony对此嗤之以鼻。

两人朝游泳池走去，通向外面的门打开了。Tony立刻看到了Natasha，手里拿着饮料在轻松地和Rhodey聊着。Bruce坐在他们边上，懒洋洋地躺在椅子上看着书。Tony示意Stephen跟着自己，朝三人走过去。

“嘿伙计们，过得好吗？”Tony喊了一声，Natasha看过来，立刻站了起来。

“Tony！我的天啊！嗨！”她跑过来拥抱Tony，尖叫出声。Rhodey和Bruce都站起来，跟在后面过来，相对冷静多了。

“Tony，见到你真开心。”Natasha之后Bruce也拥抱了Tony。

“见到你们我也开心，Bruce，Nat。”Tony微笑着看着Rhodey。“好兄弟，最近怎么样？”他们搂在一起，拍拍后背，像兄弟那样拥抱着。

“很棒，Tones。很高兴在这儿见到你。”他瞥了Stephen一眼。“这位是？”

“我是Stephen Strange，Tony的约会对象。”Stephen回答道，闪过一丝微笑。

“啊！”Natasha叫起来，“Tony有**约会对象**啦？”

“其实是男朋友。”Tony纠正道，将自己的胳膊和Stephen的挽在一起。

“男朋友？天啊Tones，我以为你很反对这个——”

“我变了，有些日子了。”Tony打断了他的话，朝着Stephen笑了笑。“我说的是办公室里认识的这家伙。”

“噢！办公室恋情啊？真可爱！”Natasha说着伸手让Stephen握了握。“我是Natasha！Tony大学时候的朋友。”

“很高兴见到你。”Stephen握了握她的手，转向Bruce和Rhodey，也和他们握了握。

“Bruce。Rhodey和我都是Tony大学里的朋友。”Bruce笑着，Stephen点点头。

“能再见到你们真的很高兴，”Tony开怀笑着，“Wanda呢？”

“还没到——不过她应该会来的。”Natasha耸了耸肩，“谁晓得呢——你懂的，她干什么都迟到。”

大家都笑了。“还记得她化学期末考试迟到了一个钟头吗？”Bruce回忆道，于是大家又都笑开了。

Stephen站在Tony身边，仍然抱着胳膊——显然不知道他们之间发生过的故事，因为他并不在场，但看着Tony玩得很开心……那么开心——他从没真正见过Tony的这一面，和朋友们一起大笑着，非常开心——那样子就……很好。

几个小时过去了。Tony和Stephen懒散地坐在大家边上的椅子上，Steve中途过来问了问他们怎么样，然后又消失在另一堆人群里。伙伴们重聚在一起，讨论着各自的生活和计划。Natasha成了小学老师，偶尔上上国际英语课。Bruce是制药科学家，给人们制造药品。Rhodey成了镇上的警官。Tony告诉大家自己是怎样在Shield科技工作的，他们都为他在拥有美国顶尖技术的公司找到了一份工作而惊叹。

“那棒极了——我找了一份很棒的工作，还遇到了一个很棒的男人。”Tony朝着Stephen笑笑，Stephen也对他微笑。

“哎呀，你们真是对性感的情侣。我敢肯定Rogers看到你们在一起的时候大吃了一惊。”Natasha评论道，Tony大笑起来。

“我要感谢他寄了额外请柬来是吧，如果我不炫耀一下岂不是太可惜，对吧？”Tony咯咯笑了起来。“不过，是啊，他看着有点震惊，你们也一样。”

“是啊，我得说，Tony，你从来都不愿意谈恋爱。和Steve之后你就没再谈了。”Bruce喝了一小口饮料说道。“我很高兴你从那次阴影里走出来了。”

Tony有些脸红，耸了耸肩。“嗯，我想是Stephen改变了这一切。”

“恢复得不错啊。”Stephen在他耳边低语道。Tony看了他一眼，然后转向大家。

“这是件好事——吃一堑长一智。”Tony挤出一个微笑——Stephen在心里记下一笔，决定下次无意间提一下这件事。

“太好了，Tones，我很高兴你找到了另一半。”Rhodey微笑着弯腰拍了拍Tony的肩。

“是啊，我也是。”

***

这天余下的时间都轻松休闲——毕竟是婚礼的前一天。太阳开始落山，大家都还在泳池边或闲逛或躺着叙旧。Tony坐起来伸着懒腰，打了个呵欠。

“我去洗个澡。”他对Stephen说，然后转向其他人，“我们明天婚礼见了——应该会很有趣的。”

“当然了，等不及再见到你了。”Natasha摆摆手。Tony抓起毛巾朝向Stephen。

“你带了钥匙吗？”

“嗯，去洗吧，一会儿见。”Stephen回应道，看着书，没抬起头来。Tony点点头，朝房间走去。假装和Stephen约会——比想象的要容易。看起来很自然——这么想有些奇怪。Tony知道Stephen之后免不了要和自己谈谈，或许是关于他过去对感情恋爱关系的感受，而知道现在他也还有些那样的感觉。

淋浴很舒服——毕竟，这是一家五星级酒店。Tony走出来擦干身子。他将衣服带进浴室来了以防Stephen进来。他换上另一条牛仔裤和一件T恤，仍然没倒过时差来——他可能很快就要困得睡过去了。他看看时间，已经八点了，在东海岸的话现在就是十一点。他累坏了。

Tony听到一声咔哒声传来，门打开了，进来的是光着上身，头发湿漉漉的Stephen。

“你去泳池里游了？”他问道。

“啊，你走了之后我觉得不用再跟你的老朋友们聊了，所以就进去了。”Stephen回答道，用毛巾擦了擦头发，“洗得怎么样？”

“五星级。好时光。我要去整我睡的地方，我快要睡过去了。”

“好吧。等一下——”Stephen转向Tony。他扬起眉毛。“你的朋友们说的什么意思？比如，你是个不喜欢恋爱关系的家伙。”

Tony叹了口气——他知道这一天迟早会来的。

“我的意思是说，如果你不想说，也可以不谈这个，我只是好奇而已。”Stephen靠在门上继续说。

“不，没事。我和Steve约会的时候，就对彼此的关系没了感觉。我发现这很累人，所以就分手了。显然不是什么坏事。但大学余下的日子我甚至拒绝让自己再接近别人了。我主要都是在勾搭别人——那对我而言还容易些。”Tony解释道，耸了耸肩。

“哦，好吧，你现在还这么想吗？这有些……看着像是你会做的事。”Stephen说。

Tony又叹了口气。“算是吧。我再也没机会谈恋爱了。但我想我会没事的。我知道我已经完全过了‘一夜情减压’的阶段了。”

Stephen温柔地笑了笑。“嗯，总归是好的。我也经历过差不多的阶段。同性酒吧之类的。这方面你不是一个人。”

“很高兴了解到我不是唯一一个有放荡历史的人。”Tony愉快地笑起来。“你应该去洗个澡，你身上臭死了。”

“你确定你不是闻到了你自己？”Stephen打趣道，打开了浴室门。“以防我出来的时候你已经睡过去了，所以，晚安。”

“晚安，Stephanie。”

Stephen摇了摇头，饶有兴致地走进浴室关上了门。Tony躺在自己临时搭的地铺上，听见了淋浴的声音。他转过身去，想着度过的一天——并没有他想象的那么糟。

或许他能够和他傲慢的同事共度这个周末。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：感谢大家一直以来的支持 <3  
译者笔记：气氛挺好的。住一间都可以了喂！  
我已经完全看不出你们是对头了真的。我看你们挺喜欢的。  
并且这个“假男友”真的很撑得住场面的好吗！你能想象到时候正装出席的样子吗！  
（开始在脑海里回放西装奇……我爱西装奇……啊啊啊啊啊3）


	5. 4（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：这章写起来真开心。

Tony眨眨眼醒了过来，觉得视线模糊。他试图将注意力集中到看不清画面的电视上，坐起来一边打哈欠一边揉眼睛，朝右边转过去，发现Stephen正坐在床上看早间新闻。

“嘿，Stephanie早上好。”Tony站起身来说道。Stephen瞥了他一眼。

“早啊，Tonsils。电视吵醒你了吗？”他耸耸肩问道，“就算吵醒了我也无所谓。”

“不，不，没吵醒我。”他伸了个懒腰，衬衫的下摆微微缩了起来。Stephen的眼睛盯着他暴露出来的皮肤——意识到自己在做什么的瞬间便移开了视线。Tony浑然不觉，用手捋了捋凌乱的头发，走进浴室，随手关上了门。 他朝脸上泼了些水，清醒了一下，刷了牙，穿好挂在衣架上的西装，走出浴室，面朝着坐在床上的男人。

“Stephanie，今天的计划是这样的——”

“别再叫我——”

“闭嘴，让我说完。”Tony反驳道，Stephen惊讶地闭上了嘴，转了转眼珠。“我要说的是，婚礼五点才举行。接着是宴会，然后我们要一起吃饭，喝酒，还有那些好玩的东西。所以在那之前你做什么去都行，不过我还是建议你早点回来，你知道的，做好准备。”

Stephen轻笑一声眨了眨眼睛。“说实话，我不知道该做什么。”

“啊，显然，这儿有个游泳池。你也可以随便在房间里干点什么，我只要求你别租任何电影，因为刷的是我的卡。”

“放轻松，”Stephen举起一只手。“今天天气很好，我不会把时间花在看电视上的。你打算做什么”

“我大概去泳池吧，不过要先去吃早饭。”Tony回答着将充电器拔掉。“我想楼下有自助，如果你想和我一起去也行——鉴于我认识的人可能也会在那儿。”

“我想吃点早饭。”Stephen张开双臂，坐起来，打了个哈欠。 他拿着衣服进了浴室，Tony的视线紧紧跟着走过去的这个人——这人头发也有些凌乱。有些，可爱。

几分钟之后Stephen穿戴停当走出浴室。“好了，我们去吃点东西，我饿死了。”

“我们这就去，放松点。”Tony忍不住笑出声来，开门走进走廊，Stephen也跟着笑了。他按下电梯靠着墙等着。

“你知道吧，我说你做什么都行，我的意思说的是你不用一直陪着我。”Tony对高个子男人说道，后者笑着点了点头。

“我知道，知道，”他笑笑，“我只是想确保你不会不小心搞砸一切。”

“就算我搞砸了，对你也没有任何的影响。我才是会被羞辱的人，而你还是享受免费假期的你。所以我不知道你为什么这么惦记我的失败。另外，”Tony在他们进到空的电梯里去的时候继续道，“如果我搞砸了你难道不幸灾乐祸吗？”

Stephen哼了一声，摇了摇头。“不是一码事——你叫了我来帮忙——我答应了。我不会耽误交易，我会尽可能完成，即使这意味着我不得不花时间和你待在一起。”

“哦，是这么回事。”Tony脸上露出得意的微笑，“你确定不是因为我待在你身边的时候感觉很好嘛？”

“别得意忘形。”

“我觉得那才是原因。”

“不管你怎么想，那都不是事实。”Stephen反驳道，一边朝打开的门走过去。“记住，是你请我来假装约会的。”

“我别无选择！”Tony喊道，跟在他后面。Stephen抬抬手笑了起来。

“放松， 亲爱的，”他用嘲弄的口气喊着“亲爱的”，“我只是在开玩笑。”

“呃，难以置信你——”

“Tony！”一个熟悉的声音喊道，Tony转过身去，看见了大学里的朋友Wanda。

“Wanda！嗨，你来了！”Tony笑了笑，伸出双臂，她欣然接受了拥抱。

“是啊！实际上我的航班被推迟到了今天早上。这回可不是我的错，我发誓！”她摸摸后颈尖声道。Tony轻笑一声——典型的Wanda风格。她朝Stephen瞥了一眼，比了个手势。“我看到你在和他说话——他是谁？他挺可爱的！”

“那是因为他是我的男朋友。”Tony立刻回答道——实际上，他觉得自己有点太过直接了。“Stephen！”他喊道，“过来。”

Stephen走过了来，朝Wanda的方向微笑。“你好，我是Stephen，Tony的伴儿。”

“嗨，很高兴认识你，我是Wanda。”她挥挥手转向Tony，“很高兴你终于找到另一半了。”

“噢，我也是，”Tony咧嘴一笑握住了Stephen的手，“他真的很不可思议。”他抬头望了一眼Stephen……这个人……脸红了？

“啊，别说了。”Stephen笑着，脸上的红晕很快就消失了。

“不过，见到你真是太好了。”

“哦是啊Tony。”她说，“最近忙什么呢？”

“一直在Shield科技的销售部工作。我在纽约分部。和这家伙一起。”Tony用手肘轻轻推了推Stephen，两人的手仍然紧紧握在一起。“你呢，Wanda？”

“我一直在旅行，一直都没找真正想做的事情。不过我确实遇到了某个人。不过他来不了。”

“那太棒了。我很高兴。你见过Rhodey和其他人了没有？”Tony问道。

“哦是啊我见过了！见到大家真是太好了，都很久没见了。”Wanda的眼睛因为回忆起一些往事而闪闪发亮起来。“我们真该多保持联络的，我想你们，想大家在一起开心的日子了。还记得有一次凌晨三点，我们看电影然后点了吃的，结果吃的到了我们都已经睡过去了吗？”

Tony笑了，连Stephen听了也忍不住笑了起来。“我记得。天知道那天夜里啊，可怜的外卖员在外面干等了半小时，试图打通Rhodey静了音的电话。”

“多好的日子。”Wanda叹了口气，笑了笑，又抱了抱Tony。“好啦，我要走了，婚礼上见了。很高兴见到你Stephen。”

Stephen挥挥手，她走开了。Stephen转向Tony，“你没僵住，你赢了。”

“呃，我现在习惯起来了，再说了，总之就那么回事。别人不知道我的恋爱史。”Tony耸耸肩，“我饿了，能去吃饭了吗？”

“是啊，我一直等着呢。”Stephen捏了捏Tony的手，两人低头看到了彼此还牵着的手。Wanda走掉了之后他们还牵着手在那儿，Tony甚至都没有意识到。Stephen迅速放开了手，Tony也是，两个人都微微脸红起来，彼此将视线别了开去。

“好了，”Tony清了清嗓子，“我们，呃，吃早饭去吧。”

“是啊，我们走吧。”

***

这是个阳光灿烂的八月的一天，日光猛烈地晒着——对举办婚礼而言堪称完美。Tony懒散地靠在泳池边的椅子上，Stephen则在池子里游来游去。Tony发觉自己在观察Stephen，在对方游泳的时候一直痴痴看着这个人的身体——太完美了——Stephen以前难道是游泳运动员，吗？有机会他得问问。

他对这个人一点都不了解——只知道对方也在Shield科技工作，还是个刻薄的混球。Tony才不想了解这个男人。了解意味着变得更加亲近，而Tony绝对不想比这个周末更亲近这个人了。

但，哪怕他对这个高个子男人如此不屑，他还是发觉自己在不断想起对方——即使是那一刻。他在想Stephen。

Tony向后仰起头，叹了口气，试图释放压力。等到婚礼的日子——一定会很有趣的，酒吧能让人醉生梦死——Tony已经迫不及待要喝个烂醉了，这或许会让整个假装的约会变得更容易。

他听到泳池那儿传来水滴滴哒哒的声音，抬起墨镜眯了眯眼，看见浑身湿透的Stephen站在自己的前方。阳光照在这人白皙的肌肤上反射着闪光，精致地涂在他的肌肉上。Tony飞快地将墨镜戴回去，睁开眼睛。“欢迎回来，湿哒哒。”

“泳池很不错，你真该下去下，而不是像块培根一样躺在这儿。”

“很愉快了解到你觉得我很火辣。”Tony得意地笑起来，Stephen摇了摇头。

“不，我说的是你要烧熟了，变成一块脆片。你涂了防晒霜没有？”

Tony坐起来，低头望着自己略略有些发烫的身体，“操，你说对了，我烧熟了。但我确实涂了防晒霜。”Tony站起身，披上衬衫。

Stephen从椅子上拿起毛巾一边擦干身子，“知道几点了吗？”

“嗯，是时候给你买块表了。”

“哈，哈，说真的吗。” Stephen讽刺地嘟哝了一声。Tony掏出手机点了点。

“差不多三点半了。”

“我们应该开始准备下。我是说，我不知道你打算干嘛，但我得洗澡清理下。”Stephen说着，收起自己的东西。

“我跟你一块儿上去，我晒够太阳了。” Tony耸了耸肩，也拿起东西，朝酒店大门往回走。“呃，晒伤很快会变成棕褐色，我不怎么担心。”

“我想我没问你担不担心这个。”

“噢，对不起，我以为你之前提起的时候就暗示了这一点呢。” Tony咧嘴一笑，投过去一个挑逗的目光，一边摁下电梯。

“说得跟我在担心你似的一样。”Stephen轻笑道，“真可爱。”

“我知道自己很可爱，谢谢你了。”Tony笑着站直身子，Stephen叹了口气，摇了摇头。

“好吧，管你想怎样呢。”他呼哧了一口气穿过敞开的门，从大厅走进房间。Tony跟在他后面，眼神黏在后背上，然后飞快转开——他发现自己脸上又有了那种熟悉的暖烘烘的感觉，不得不停下盯着Stephen看。

Stephen打开门，将自己的东西丢在床上，立刻走进了浴室。Tony走进去坐在床边，打开电视，是新闻频道。里面的女士在喋喋不休谈论一些政治问题，Tony换到一个看起来是什么美食节目的频道，就这样吧。

他在躺在床上休息，等Stephen从浴室出来。然后对方再次出现的时候就只围了一条毛巾在腰间，其他什么都没穿；Tony从节目里抬起头来，瞥了眼就迅速低下头，试图压抑自己的脸红。 “你要拿什么吗？”他竭力吐出这句话来。

Stephen仿佛没注意到Tony明显的脸红，忽略了这个只是平静地回答：“嗯我需要我的西装，你知道，参加婚礼用的。我忘了带进浴室了。”

“哦，好吧，好吧。”Tony努力专心看向电视，但思绪转得飞快。Stephen抓起衣服回去浴室，Tony松了一口气。

**这他妈算怎么回事？Tony低头自问。这个人半裸着从浴室走出来，然后我就突然变得跟个十几岁小姑娘似的脸红了？**

他甩了甩脑袋——可能是天太热他才会这样的。或许他需要洗个不错的冷水澡来清理下思绪。

片刻之后，Stephen出现了，西装都穿着整齐了。“浴室是你的了，Tonsils。”

“你真是个伪君子，你知道的，对吧？”Tony拿着自己的西装经过他身边的时候说。

“什么意思？”

“你不喜欢我叫你Stephanie，但你自己却喊我Tonsils。”

“我叫你Tonsils是因为你叫我Stephanie。”

“呃，我——” Tony停了下来，“这可能会一直持续下去的，我洗澡去了。无所谓。”

Stephen假笑了一下，转过身来，“好好享受。”

Tony走进浴室，将水温开到更冷的地方，深吸一口气脱掉衣服，走进淋浴间。他用酒店的洗发水轻轻洗了头发——注意到可能是因为Stephen的缘故洗发水都快用光了——等他出去一定要吼一下这个人。他关掉龙头，走出来弄干头发。

Tony在腰上裹好毛巾，拿出修理器——打开来好修剪毛糙的胡子的轮廓，用锋利的刀片修剪出下巴的轮廓。Tony端详着自己的脸，笑了起来，他喜欢自己修剪停当的样子，知道那看起来很不错。他知道穿好西装出去的时候，Stephen会盯着自己看的，让他它脸上浮现起了笑容。

他穿上西装，立起领子打上领带。他朝镜中的自己微微一笑——看起来真是帅得要命。他喷了一点点古龙水，打开浴室门，Stephen回过了头来。Stephen微微张开了嘴，视线落在Tony身上然后又移开，Tony得意地笑了——这正是他要的效果。

“你准备好了吗，Stephanie？” 他问道，Stephen给了他一个白眼朝他走了过去。

“是啊，Tonsils。一切就绪。”高个子男人从Tony身边走过，打开门走了出去，Tony紧随其后。

“仪式在室外一个庭院里举办，签到台在一个巨大的房间里。”Tony说着，假装和自己的约会对象在散步，然后整了整自己的袖扣。“我们下到大厅去应该就有标志牌引路。”

“我知道。”Stephen摁下按钮——令他惊讶的是门立刻就开了，两人走进去，Stephen摁了到大厅的楼层。“你知道吗，我上次参加婚礼还是几年前我老朋友结婚的时候。”

“我也参加过别的婚礼。”Tony回忆道，“那是我还小——大概十五岁吧。我姑姑的婚礼。”

“哼，真有意思。”Stephen呼了口气从打开的门走了出去，“我喜欢婚礼——很有趣，而你会在未经评判的情况下就受到打击。”

“我喜欢你的思维方式。”

“我觉得这是我头一回听你说有喜欢我的什么地方。”Stephen一边将手塞进西装外套的口袋一边笑起来。

“别习惯这个。”Tony小声咕哝，瞥了一眼高个男人。

“哦，你永远不肯让我享受任何事情，”Stephen喃喃道，“总是要把你说的话都收回。”

“我没有‘收回’，只是告诉你别期待将来还会发生一样的事情了。”

Stephen哼了一声但没有说什么，继续向前走。Tony看见一个熟悉的身影朝他们走来。他扭头轻声对Stephen说：“握住我手。”

Stephen照做了，用手指缠住了Tony的——穿着一身漂亮的白色燕尾服的Steve走到了他们面前。“Tony！”

“Steve！”Tony松开Stephen的手，短短拥抱了下自己的前任，然后将手放回到原地。“恭喜了——今天是个大日子，你感觉怎么样？”

“哦该死，我紧张。”Steve紧张地笑起来。

“Rogers？开玩笑？该死的你是被高跟鞋踢了脑袋吗？”Tony轻松地开了个玩笑。

“我太爱Bucky了——就是太紧张了，担心我会把誓词什么的搞砸。”

Tony用空着的手按在Steve肩头，“听着，Steve，没事的，好好享受吧，看在上帝的份上，你都要结婚了！”

Steve笑着做了几次深呼吸，“你说得对，谢谢，Tony。”他瞟了Stephen一眼，Stephen也嘀咕了几句祝贺的话。“谢谢，Stephen。”

“不客气，Steve。”

准新郎走了开去，停了一下，又转过身来，露出微笑。“也许下次再见你就是在你的婚礼上了。”

Tony将头转向Stephen，突然睁大了眼睛——对方的表情和Tony的如出一辙。他俩的脸都红了起来——Tony开始哽咽说不出话来。“呃，嗯，也许吧。”

Steve摇了摇头笑了，“我开玩笑的，Tony，放松点。一会儿见。”他转身继续走开了，迎接前往仪式的另一波客人。Tony松开了Stephen的手，转过身去，试图压抑自己已经相当明显的脸红。他的呼吸变得越来越急促，Stephen扬起了眉。

“放松点，Tonsils，我们——我们不会结婚的。” Stephen试图安慰Tony；后者举起一根手指摇了摇，然后用手捂住了脸。“Tony，你没事吧？”

“我——我没事。”Tony哽咽了一下，试图深呼吸。“对不起，我只是吓了一跳。你知道我对感情关系是怎么看的对吧？没错，我一想到结婚的时候，情况就更糟了。”

Stephen脸上露出一丝关切的表情。“我明白。保持呼吸，试着分散下注意力。”

“Stephen，我们参加的就是婚礼。”

Stephen叹了口气，脸色变白了，“操，你说的对。”他扶住Tony的肩膀，“呼吸，好吗？一切都没事，我们没结婚，我们甚至没在谈恋爱，你还是单身，你有得是时间。”

Tony深吸一口气，感觉焦虑有所缓解。Stephen的眼神里有一种如此——**平静**的东西。他的脸又红了，“谢谢。”

“今天就好好享受就行，这是场婚礼，是快乐的时光。等下我们可以喝喝酒，然后喝得不省人事，忘掉一切。”Stephen拍了两下Tony的后背。“来吧，我们走吧，很快要开始了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：看到奇奇游泳然后脸红了的托尼啊啧啧啧。  
这也是一个在处理关系上有麻烦的托尼。对头奇真的很会安慰人，妥妥的男友力！


	6. 4（下）

Tony点点头，Stephen伸出手让Tony牵住，Tony接过了，将手指与高个男人的手指交缠在一起。他们穿过大门走到室外——看起来令人惊叹。厂牌的白色椅子对称地摆放在铺设好的过道边，通往前方的是一个白色的拱门，点缀着鲜花——精美绝伦。

Tony和Stephen抢占了靠近中间边上一点的位置，其余的座位也陆陆续续被坐满了，牧师也已就位。两名新郎的朋友朝过道走去，轻柔的音乐响起，然后两位主人公也跟着走了上去。Steve和Bucky身着与彼此相配的白色礼服，走向拱门，脸上满是灿烂的笑容，握住对方的手，面朝面站定。

牧师清了清嗓子。“今天我们聚集在这里，庆祝Steve Grant Rogers和James Buchanan Barnes结为伴侣。在他们在一起的这些日子中，对彼此的爱与理解已经渐渐成熟，现在他们决定以彼此丈夫的身份一起生活。今天是个祝福生命中爱和幸福的日子。我们先从誓词开始。Steve，请说出你的誓言好吗？”

Steve放开Bucky的手，深深笑了，伸手从口袋里掏出一张叠好的纸，然后读了起来。“Buck，从我遇见你开始一切就都那么神奇，我们对视，我深陷在那里——然后你用那令人惊叹的耀眼笑容让我心脏狂跳。我们第一次约会的时候你给我讲了自己的家庭、童年还有那些所有疯狂的故事。你的笑，能让哪怕是最悲伤的人都变得开心。和你在一起，是我生命里最好的时光，我迫不及待想要拥有更多未来。我的爱人、我的生命，我灵魂的伴侣。”

Tony的心也收紧了——他忘了婚礼有多充满感情。他眼角的余光瞥见了Stephen在微笑。

牧师转向Bucky，笑道：“James，现在轮到你宣誓了。”

Bucky深吸一口气，“我确实准备了下，但我决定现在要直接发自内心地说。Steve，那晚你出现在派对上，就好像有聚光灯照在你身上。我被你所吸引，就像飞蛾追逐灯光。第一次约会的时候你是个令人惊叹的耐心的倾听者，对我所有的故事都有所回应；第二次约会却更加神奇，嘉年华上我感觉我们都又回到了青春期。过去的几年有那么多爱和美好，而我想跟你共度余生。”

“现在交换戒指。”牧师宣布，拿着戒指的人将信物递给两人。“Steve，你将视James为你的合法丈夫吗？如果是，请说‘我愿意’。”牧师说。

“我愿意。”

“那么你，James，愿意让Steve成为你的合法丈夫吗？如果是，请说“我愿意。””

Bucky咧嘴一笑，脸上有一丝泪光。“我当然愿意。”

牧师真诚微笑着继续道：“那么，根据加利福尼亚州所赋予我的权力，我现在宣布你们结为伴侣。现在你们可以以已婚伴侣的身份交换第一个吻了。”

新人微笑着消灭了距离，Bucky用双臂搂住了Steve的脖子，然后分开，转身面朝宾客。大家都在欢呼鼓掌，他们沿着过道走了回去。

Tony深呼吸了几次，心脏酸胀，试图忍住眼泪。这真是个见证了奇妙的仪式的时刻。

宾客跟着新人走进喝鸡尾酒的地方，酒吧开始排起了队伍。Tony立刻朝酒吧走去——他得喝一杯。Stephen也跟着，要喝一杯。

“如果你喝醉了而我走不动道了，那谁来照顾我？” Tony笑着问Stephen，后者白了一眼。

“就算我不喝酒，也不会照顾你的。”Stephen反驳道，抱起双臂。

“是啊，嗯哼，面对现实吧Stephanie，你是个有同情心的人，不会昧着良心丢下一个喝醉的人的。”

“你说对了。”

“Stephen Strange？你承认你错了？哦不，你没事吧？”Tony嘲笑道，轻轻推了推自己的假冒约会对象，开着玩笑，“你要来杯伏特加橙酒吗？”

“每次只要你开口就会让我想把头伸进搅拌机里。没错。”

“要真发生这种事那可太遗憾了。”Tony得意地笑笑转向调酒师，“请给我们各一杯伏特加橙酒。”

调酒师将酒调好递给两人，他们接过酒，走出酒吧，喝得比平日里要快些。

“Tony！Stephen！”一个声音喊着，两人转过身去。Wanda和Natasha走到了他们面前，都盛装出席。

“嘿伙计们。”Tony打了招呼，给每个人一个拥抱。Stephen挥手致意。

“这婚礼是我见过最可爱的了。”Wanda尖声道，Natasha表示同意。“他们真是天生一对！”

“是啊，真是个美好的仪式，你们觉得怎么样？”Natasha问道。

“挺好的，他们似乎非常相爱。” Stephen评价说，Tony点了点头。

“这让我有多愁善感了，不撒谎地说。” Tony轻声笑道。

Natasha咧嘴笑了，“我也是，真高兴我的睫毛膏是防水的，我真得哭得像个孩子，不信问Wanda。”

“是啊她是哭了，但是，我也是，所以没关系啦。”两个姑娘笑成一团。“好了，我们要去喝一杯了，你们好好玩！”

“回见。”

姑娘们离开了，他们俩都喝了一大口——都喝光了。

“我猜我们又得排队去了。”Stephen笑着，望着他们都空空如也的杯子。

“我们不如就留在那儿直到鸡尾酒时间结束好了。”

“好主意。”

***

招待会在酒店的巨型宴会厅举办。前面有个DJ，到处都是桌子。当然了，Tony和Stephen坐在一起，毕竟他们是“约会对象”。晚餐大约一小时前就开始了，Tony坐在桌子边，因为跳完舞而气喘吁吁。Stephen在……某个地方，Tony找不到他了。Tony喝了不少酒，已经有些恍惚，甚至没注意到身边有人坐了下来。

“累了吗？你刚才跳得太激烈了。”Steve熟悉的声音让Tony抬起了头。

“哦……Steve啊……是啊，没错。恭……工资。你……呃……结婚！”Tony絮絮叨叨的，显然有些醉了。

Steve轻笑着摇了摇头。“看来你醉了。不过还是谢谢你，我只是来看看你。”

“为什么要看看我？”

Steve耸了耸肩。“我觉得你肯定会喝醉，所以来这里确保让你喝点水，这样你就不会整个宿醉过去。”

“我没事，”Tony打了个嗝，Steve笑着站起来准备离开，“等等！”

Tony站起身来。Steve停了下来， “怎么了？”

“Steve，”Tony用手扶着Steve的肩，“你是怎么知道的？”

Steve挑起眉毛，“知道……什么？”

“你是怎么知道你想要……那个？”

Steve的脸变得温柔起来，他笑了。“哦，Tony，你就是会知道的。”

“他会总是出现在我脑海里。不管我想什么事情，他都会在那儿。这是不是意味着什么？这是不是意味着他就是那个人？那让我很困惑。”

“让你困惑？Tony，他是你男朋友，他就是应该不停出现在你心里，这意味着你爱他。”

“我……爱他？”Tony的眼睛睁大了，因为他突然记起来自己应该要假装的。“哦，是的，我知道，呃可是——”

Steve用一根手指放在Tony嘴上，“你会知道的，你总是会知道的。我发现自己不断在想着Bucky——他总在我心里，因为我为他痴狂。你的大脑知道，Tony，它知道的，倾听自己的想法和心声吧。”

“谢谢，Stevie。” Tony坐回位置，Steve笑笑。

“需要的话我一会儿再来看你。回见Tony，喝点水。”

“好的妈妈。”Tony假笑一声喝了口水，低头望了眼，叹起气来。

没多久Stephen出现了，注意到Tony耷拉着脑袋。“嘿，干嘛这么低落，在婚礼上呢。”

“爱情令人困惑。”Tony抱怨着，“你不那么觉得吗？”

“你喝了多少？”

“七杯？也可能八杯。” Tony回答道，向后靠着呻吟了一声。“看着Steve那么开心，我不禁会想我是不是也有机会这个样子。”

“哦，别那么说，你这么有魅力，风趣，迷人，假如有人不爱你那就是彻头彻尾的傻子了。”Stephen对他说，Tony扬起眉毛，转向Stephen。

“你又喝了多少？”

“十二杯。”Stephen满不在乎地耸了耸肩。Tony哼了一声，两人都无言地喝了口水。

DJ邀请情侣们进到舞池来，开始播放Kenny Chesney和P！nk的《点燃世界》。Tony叹了口气。“我讨厌乡村音乐。”

“不过，这首歌不错。”

“我知道。”Tony瞥了一眼Stephen，伸出手来。“跟我跳支舞吧，Stephanie。”

“如你所愿，Tonsils。”Stephen笑着牵住了他的手，领着Tony进入了舞池。两个人摇摇晃晃的，因为醉酒而找不到对的节奏。Tony瞥了一眼舞池里一对对其他的情侣，都是真的情侣。有那么一会儿，Tony望进Stephen那双美丽的眼睛——带着激荡的情绪。那双眼睛用同样的情绪回望着他。Tony不得不忍着酒后的冲动，忍着想要亲吻对方嘴唇的冲动。等一下——他讨厌这个人啊——为什么自己要讨厌他？

他们继续摇摆着，轻柔的背景音乐播放着，最后Tony将头靠在了Stephen的肩头——这样很舒服——这样很好。

歌曲的最后一段合唱响起，Tony抬起了头，低声道：“转圈。”Stephen照做，让Tony转了个圈，让他松开然后又转回到怀中。

“你舞跳得很好。”Stephen指出，Tony莞尔。

“可能是成长过程太无聊了，所以学了点东西。”Tony洋洋得意地说道，“你自己跳得也不坏啊。”

“记得我跟你说过我上过表演课吗？我不得不学跳舞。”

“嗯，真是个书呆子。”Tony戏弄道，在歌曲告一段落时放开了Stephen。他扫视了一眼，看见某个人将蛋糕推了出来。“我想是到了吃蛋糕的时候了。当然了，就是。”

“嗯，挺好吃的。”Stephen含含糊糊地说道。

“我们坐回去吧，” Tony把Stephen拖向桌子，“希望蛋糕好吃点，我饿死了。”

“你才吃过饭。”

“闭嘴，混蛋。”

***

宾客们渐渐散去，回酒店房间睡觉，只剩最后一晚了，他们之中大多人得赶次日一早的航班。

在没喝醉之前Tony就设置了一堆闹铃，他得记得起床——他们是第二天12点的航班。

Tony有点踉跄，靠着Stephen以支撑，尽管这并没起到多大作用，Stephen走得也不怎么稳。他们设法走到了电梯前。

“谢谢你，Stephanie，谢谢你来当我的……”Tony打了个嗝，“约会对象。”电梯开了，两个人挤了进去。

“很有趣。”Stephen靠在电梯厢上呼了口气。“我很开心，真他妈愉快，婚礼很棒。”

“是啊，我同意，非常有趣，简直太太太太太他妈多愁善感了。”Tony拖长了句子。

“我看见你哭了。”Stephen玩笑道，“当时你很多情啊，派对上就没有那么情绪化了。”

Tony吐了吐舌头，跌跌撞撞走出打开了的电梯门。“我之所以有点情绪化，是因为担心自己永远找不到真爱了。这有很大区别。”

“并不完全有。”

“你知道吗，我真想揍你那又蠢又好看的脸一拳。”他们走向房间的时候Tony说道。

“你觉得我的脸好看？”

在Tony来得及阻止自己之前酒精就替他说了回答。“我觉得你很性感，这不公平，因为我讨厌你！”

Stephen微笑着拉住Tony然后将他推到了房间门口，笼在他身上。“有趣，我也是那么看你的。你这么傲慢，却有这么棒的脸和身子，太不公平了。”

Tony可以从Stephen的呼吸中闻到酒精的味道——对方的脸距离自己只有几英寸。“我真他妈讨厌死你了！”他嘶声道。

“是啊。”Stephen的声音听起来像是低音炮，“那你要怎样？”

Tony用双臂搂住了Stephen的脖子，消灭了彼此之间的距离，热情又用力地吻了上去。Stephen立刻用同样的热情回应了他，将Tony推到门上。

Tony朝着Stephen的唇低低咆哮，“开门。”

Stephen毫不犹豫地把手伸进口袋掏出了钥匙，仍然全心全意倾注在Tony的唇上，笨拙地插了几次，终于成功听到了咔哒声。他猛的转开门把，推开门，两人跌跌撞撞地摔了进去，门在身后关上了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：嘿宝贝儿们，我们喜欢酒后乱性时间！  
译者笔记：对，我也喜欢酒后那什么时间，但是作者拉灯了，所以……没有那个什么……明天就是睡醒的时候了！


	7. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：那该死的婚礼钟声的最后一章！喔噢！  
这只是个有趣的小故事，希望你们喜欢！

一阵熟悉的铃声响彻空中，叫醒了床上的两个熟睡的人。Tony坐起来抱着头，因为宿醉的头疼而瑟缩了一下。他感觉床上有什么在动，转过身去，在意识到是谁在自己身边、在床上的时候睁大了眼睛。Stephen转过身来，看到的就是眼睛大睁嘴巴大张的Tony。

“**请**告诉我你还穿着衣服。” Tony闭上眼睛，拳头支颐。“求你。”

“没有，而我假设你也没穿。”Stephen叹了口气，因为宿醉也痛苦地缩了回去。

“操。”

两人都默默地坐起来，避开了彼此的目光。Tony将视线投在地板上，看到了自己的裤子。他从床上爬下去弯腰捡起来，转身背对着Stephen穿了上去——仍然一声不吭。

“也许我们应该谈谈这个。” Stephen打破了沉默，Tony伸出一根手指。

“不，没什么好谈的。”

“当然有了——”

“什么都没发生。” Tony从床上站起来，“什么都没发生过。这个周末从来没发生过，昨天晚上从来没发生过，什么事情都没有发生，你懂了吗？”

“这太荒谬了，Stark。”Stephen怒气冲冲地从地上捡起裤子穿上。“我不是假装的。”

“为什么？你整整一个周末来做这件事？”Tony厉声道，径直走向浴室，然后转身又看了一眼Stephen。“什么都没发生，关于这个我一个字都不想听。我不听。永远都不。”

Stephen叹了口气，揉了揉脑袋——他需要点阿司匹林。浴室的水槽有水哗啦啦流淌。Tony为什么会如此防备？Stephen拼命想要记起前一晚的事情，但发现他想不起来了。

“你还记得点什么吗？一点都不记得了吗？” Stephen朝着浴室冲Tony喊道。

Tony从口中抽出牙刷往水槽里啐了一口。“我什么都不记得，所以，我不太明白你是什么意思。”

“Stark，别像个该死的小孩似的——”

“不，你闭嘴。我说了不要谈论。我不想听。不，我什么都不记得了，因为没什么可记得的。”Tony从浴室探出脑袋，瞪着举起手投降的高个子男人。

“好吧，那就这样吧。” Stephen气冲冲地倒在床上，深吸一口气，试图令自己平静下来。他不明白Tony为什么这么强硬——一夜情是常有的事——事实上Stephen过去简直司空见惯，Tony也是——为什么这让他如此生气？

他必须尊重Tony的界限——尽管这有些荒谬——但他必须尊重。如果Tony不想谈论，那么即便他自己想，也不会再提起。

Stephen叹了口气，闭上眼睛片刻，清理了下思绪。他听到浴室门砰的一声打开，穿好衣服的Tony带着喧嚣的沉默回到了房间。Stephen接受了这个暗示：轮到他上洗手间然后准备一下了——他们很快就得动身去机场了。

从到浴室之后直到到了飞机登机口的时间里，Tony对Stephen说了最多十个字，并避开了目光。这让Stephen十分沮丧——他不得不强忍着自己想要和对方说话的冲动——同时还要强忍着讽刺对方的冲动。如果让他实话实说，这让他心里难受死了。他所能期望的就是等他们回到办公室，事情会有所改变。

飞回去的路途相当漫长，且可怕——他们两人都没有睡着，尽管Tony之前说要睡过去。Tony向Stephen要了靠窗的位置，Stephen答应了，将座位换给了他。Stephen多少有点感激对方对自己说了实话而非忽略他的存在，就好像他从未存在过似的。

飞机降落之后，Tony没说再见——也没说哪怕一句讽刺的评论，甚至连威胁的嘶声都没有。他拿起行李箱，从Stephen身边走开了，走向他停车的地方。Stephen什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁看着他走掉，不明白Tony为什么羞于承认发生了什么事情。

***

自从婚礼的事以来一周过去了，办公室里充满了其他销售员努力联系客户的胡言乱语还有打印机与复印机的生硬。Tony坐在自己的办公桌前，一边给客户打电话一边用笔敲着桌子。这是个老客户，打电话来是担心订单在预交货时间会完不成，Tony向他们做了澄清，然后挂掉电话全神贯注盯着电脑。

他用眼角的余光能看到坐在对面的那个人站起来拿着马克杯去了休息室——可能是要多倒点茶。婚礼之后，他俩再没说过一句话。

Tony不知道自己为什么会有这种感觉——他觉得装作什么都没发生是克制自己混乱情绪的最好办法。

当然了，这只会让Tony感觉更糟。

办公室的气氛很不舒服，甚至连同事们都感觉到Stephen和Tony之间剑拔弩张和不安的沉默，对此保持警惕。Tony偶尔看一眼办公室对面，面无表情地，安静而出色地完成工作。

Stephen捧着装满茶的马克杯回来了，Tony瞥了一眼，他们四目相接了一会儿。Tony感觉脊椎在颤抖——那双带着火光的蓝色眸子灼烧着——但那里充满了忧虑，还有一丝悲伤。Tony觉得有些内疚，看了一眼。Stephen深深吸了一口气，目光逗留了片刻，然后低了下去，继续工作。

五点钟到了，Tony收拾好东西准备离开，一句话也没跟对面的男人说。他用很快的节奏朝车子走去，在口袋里摸着钥匙解锁。

“等一等。”一个声音喊道，Tony转过头来。 是Stephen。

“怎么了？”Tony向下看了看，避开了Stephen淡淡的目光。

“我们需要谈谈。”

“没什么好谈的。”Tony小声道，目光仍然低垂着。

Stephen向前走了一步。“胡说。”他吼道。Tony抬起头，眼睛眯了起来。

“我**说了**，没什么好谈的。”Tony咬紧牙关，重申了一遍。

“就在这儿谈。有可以谈的。我受够了你假装我不存在。我受够了你假装上周末什么事都没发生。事情就是发生了。我们做了。那他妈又怎么样？没什么大不了的，你自己却要把这当成件大事，简直太蠢了。你自己告诉过我你有过很多次一夜情，那跟我又有什么好不一样的？”Stephen质问道，倾身向前。Tony飞快地挪开了目光。

“因为就是这样。我们能停下了吗？拜托？” Tony半是恳求着说。“我不想……”

“不想谈论那个？我知道，我他妈都知道。但你就不能至少和我说说话吗？”

Tony的目光迎上了Stephen的目光。“什么？”

“我们。你一句话都不跟我说了。你不叫我Stephanie了。你不把垃圾玩意儿推到我桌子上了。你连臭狗屎都不骂我了。你连笑一下或随便什么都没有了。”

Tony保持沉默，Stephen继续说了下去。

“我是Stephanie。你是Tonsils。我们就是那样，回到那样子行吗？如果你想假装什么都没发生，没关系，那就真的假装，就像让事情恢复正常一样好了。我讨厌你，你讨厌我，砰，成交吗？”

“不。”Tony摇了摇头。Stephen扬起了眉毛。

“不？”

“我不讨厌你。”Tony对Stephen说，表情变得柔和。

“噢？”

Tony深吸了一口气，转过身去，背对着Stephen，“我第一次见到你的时候，就讨厌你，是的，你是个傲慢的混蛋，觉得自己比其他人都好。我对你就是有种莫名其妙的不满——而你一直在我脑海里出现。不断地，频繁地出现，以至于婚礼的时候我立刻就想到了你。然后婚礼举办了，感觉那么自然。我开始注意关于你的事情，我从没花时间关注过。这感觉很诡异——因为你知道我对待感情是什么态度，每个人都告诉你了——而我并不担心，因为我们不是真正的感情，可你身上就是有些东西，把我深深吸引住了。我记得和你跳舞的感觉。”

Tony喘了口气，然后转过身来。“然后我们做了。一切都是喝醉之后的一团乱。醒来的时候我立刻就知道我们做了什么。我很……害怕，我知道我们之间有些什么，我就是知道。我知道我们之间有了什么激动人心的东西，但我的本能想推开所有的关系。那时我意识到了——在浴室里的时候，我意识到我喜欢你，而且我一直就都喜欢你，只是在用声称讨厌你的方式来掩盖我喜欢你的事实。我太偏执，没法处理好一段关系。所以就是这样。我们没法回到原来的样子了，因为实际上那从来就不是那样的，因为我从来都没真的讨厌过你。”

Stephen盯着Tony，脸上一片空洞，难以理解。“Tony——”

“不要说——对不起我让你度过了一个可怕的周末，以和我上了床告终。对不起我们不能像以前一样了。”

“Tony，停下——”

Tony抬起一只手，打开车门。“就是这样。我们谈过了——”

他被压在了车上，嘴唇被另一个人的嘴唇吻住，打断了那个句子。Stephen轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，Tony的双手停在原地。Stephen撤开了。

“你真的不会让我多说一句，所以我想必须告诉你我真正的感受。”Stephen耸了耸肩。Tony皱起眉头。

“Stephen……”

“听着。现在忘掉什么一段关系吧。我带你去约会吧。我们去吃晚饭吧。就今晚。我请客。”

Tony盯着高个子的男人，端详着他的脸，试图读懂他的表情。“你是认真的吗？”

“是的。不是假装的。我在请你约会。然后我们可以决定你想要什么。”Stephen莞尔一笑。

“那……太好了。” Tony对Stephen笑了笑。“谢谢。”

“特工餐厅怎么样？7:00行吗？我来接你。”

“听起来不错，Stephanie。”

Stephen笑了起来，朝车子走去。“一会儿见了，Tonsils。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：拜托一定要告诉我你们最喜欢的情节和对话，或者你们喜不喜欢这个故事！我会回复每条评论的<3  
新的文也在写了！  
感谢所有Kudos和评论！  
Twitter：@blissfulstark  
Tumblr：ironstrangepls  
先给可能有的语法或拼写道个歉！我读了一遍但我没有beta，有时候我挺想念这个的:)  
译者笔记：我还是觉得这里少了辆车。不行我要去找一辆车来……

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：大家好我觉得吧这一篇的主题是小学生恋爱所以如果有什么不太合乎常理的地方完全不要在意就可以了。  
但是把文具都推来推去也太小学生了！还有对骂简直就是你是笨蛋我不是反弹！但是我笑得很大声！  
作者真是个小甜心。


End file.
